Wireless technology standards for exchanging data over short distances, such as Bluetooth are used in many electronic devices. Popular devices such as headphones, loudspeakers, anti-drop devices, wearables, and the like may use Bluetooth technologies. Communication over Bluetooth typically requires establishing a safe connection between the two devices since services offered over Bluetooth can expose private data or let a connecting party control the device.
This is typically accomplished in Bluetooth through a process called bonding, where a bond is generated between the two devices through a process called pairing. Pairing often involves some level of user interaction, which helps to confirm the identity of the devices being paired. When pairing successfully completes, a bond forms between the two devices, enabling those two devices to establish a connection with one another in the future without repeating the pairing process to confirm device identities.
But under this traditional model, devices are unable to communicate with one another until the devices have been paired and a connection has been established. Moreover, traditional connection based communication schemes are further limiting in that they typically only allow for a single active connection between devices. While a Bluetooth device may be able to bind with several other Bluetooth devices, it may only establish a connection with one device at a time.